


9 Monate

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Incest, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 Monate. 9 Momente. Ein Paar. Eine Nacht. Eine Entscheidung, die niemals in Frage stand und ihre Konsequenzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Monate

Leise seufzend schmiegte sich Alex an ihren Bruder. Fest lagen seine Arme um sie und gaben ihr das Gefühl vor der Welt beschützt zu sein. Sie wusste, dass dieser Gedanke unsinnig war, aber im Moment wollte sie es einfach nur genießen ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

"Glaubst du, dass wir es schaffen?", flüsterte sie leise, die Stille zwischen ihnen brechend.

"Sicher, schließlich sind wir es beide. Wir haben doch bisher alles zusammen geschafft", war seine ruhige Antwort, bevor sie wieder in Schweigen verfielen. Beide den weißen Plastikstab, der vor ihnen lag, anstarrend. Das Wort "Schwanger" klar und deutlich im kleinen Display zu lesen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Gratulation, Sie sind schwanger!"

Die Stimme der Ärztin klang herzlich, aber ebenso wie dem Pärchen, dass vor ihr saß, war ihr klar, was dieser simple Satz für Konsequenzen hatte. Knapp 17 und 19 Jahre alt, die eine auf der High School und der andere auf dem College würden die zukünftigen Eltern ihr Leben radikal umändern müssen.

Doch als sie sah wie der Mann, der vorher wie ein nervöser Junge erschien, die Hand der jungen Frau in die seine nahm und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf deren Fingerknöchel drückte... da wusste die Ärztin irgendwie, dass die Beiden es schaffen würden.

Sie würde die Alternativen anbieten, aber sie wusste jetzt schon wie die Antwort sein würde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ich hab eine Wohnung gefunden. Sie ist klein, aber hat drei Zimmer. Ein Wohnzimmer mit Küche, eins für uns und eins für unser ... Kleines."

Kurz stockte er, bevor er dies sagte, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf. Ebenso wenig wie sie etwas tat als seine Hand anfing vorsichtige Kreise auf ihren unbedeckten, noch flachen Bauch zu ziehen.

Sie hatte selbst noch Probleme es zu akzeptieren. Auch sie strich immer wieder gedankenverloren mit ihren Hand über ihren Bauch, der ein neues Leben in sich bergen sollte... Sie waren doch beide noch so jung und es war nur eine Nacht gewesen....

So lange haben sie überlegt, was sie tun sollten. Abtreibung, Adoption und all diese anderen Varianten, die ihnen von der Ärztin empfohlen wurden.

So viele Punkte sprachen dafür. Die gesundheitlichen Gefahren für das Kind. Ihre katholische Erziehung. Das Verlangen ihrer Sünde, den Beweis, dass sie eins der höchsten und wichtigsten Gebote gebrochen hatten, zu vertuschen. Die Angst ihre Familie zu zerstören.

So vieles sprach für einen dieser Auswege, aber genauso fielen ihnen so viele Gründe für das Kind ein und am Ende war ihnen beiden klar, dass sie nichts davon tun würden. So wie es eigentlich von Anfang an klar gewesen war.

Im Grunde wollten sie beide das Kind. Wollten die Saat ihrer verbotenen Frucht. Trotz der Konsequenzen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Kein Rosa!", erklang die bestimmte Stimme von Alex, die zusammen mit Justin im Baumarkt stand und mit ihm darüber diskutierte welche Farbe das Kinderzimmer haben sollte.

Sie hatte inzwischen einen kleinen Bauch, den sie jedoch durch ihre Kleidung versteckte. Ebenso wie sie beide es verheimlichten, dass Justin inzwischen aus dem Wohnheim in eine eigene Wohnung gezogen war. Seine Freunde aus dem College hatten ihm geholfen alles zu transportieren und stückchenweise brachte sie auch Sachen von sie sich dort hinüber.

Inzwischen waren Justins Freunde auch etwas die ihren geworden. Sie unterstützen sie. Schenkten ihnen beiden Dinge wie Babybücher, Schnuller und all diese kleinen und großen Dinge, die sie brauchen würden. Aber sie wussten auch nicht, dass Justin und Alex Geschwister sind. Vielleicht wäre ihre Reaktion dann komplett anders.

Nichtsdestotrotz hoffte das Geschwisterpärchen. Sie wünschten sich beide, dass ihre Eltern und der Rest ihrer Familie ähnlich reagieren würde, doch sie sprachen nicht darüber. Zu groß war die Angst.

Ebenso wie sie nicht darüber sprachen, was später mit dem Kind sein würde.  
Würde es gesund sein? Körperlich und geistig?  
Würde es eher wie Alex oder eher wie Justin aussehen?  
Würde es vom Charakter ein Mix von ihnen beiden sein?

Oder was wär mit ihnen beiden?

Seit dieser einen Nacht auf der Insel, wo sie alles vergessen hatten, außer das sie vielleicht am nächsten Tag sterben würden, hatten sie nie mehr als sanfte Kusse ausgetauscht. Zu groß war die Angst eine ungeschriebene Grenze zu überschreiten. Oder eher... komplett diese niederzureißen.

Würden sie irgendwann nachgeben? Ihren Wünschen und Gefühlen folgen? Oder das tun, was die Gesellschaft von ihnen verlangte?

Und wenn... würde dies ihre Familie dann komplett zerstören?

So viele Fragen schwirrten in ihren beiden Köpfen herum, doch im Moment war alles unwichtig. Sie konnte nichts tun bis sie ihren Eltern die Wahrheit gesagt hatten und bis dahin... Bis dahin war erstmal wichtig zu klären, welche Farbe das Kinderzimmer haben würde.

Pech nur, dass diese Frage nicht sonderlich einfacher zu beantworten war. Zumindest nach Justins leidgeplagter Miene.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er war nicht so dumm wie alle dachten. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht so blind wie seine Eltern. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was mit seinen Geschwistern los war.

Er ahnte schon länger, dass zwischen den beiden etwas war. Spätestens seit dem Urlaub war er sich jedoch sicher.

Sie waren NIE nur Geschwister gewesen. Genauso wenig wie es je Justin-Alex-Max gewesen waren. Es ist immer nur Justin-Alex gewesen, die ihn ab und zu in ihrer kleinen Gruppe akzeptieren.

Gestört hat es ihn nie. So sind sie eben. Er hatte sie nie anders kennen gelernt oder als was anderes als eine Einheit gesehen. Sie stritten sich, aber am Ende bildeten sie eine Front.

Er fragte sich jedoch, warum niemand es sah. Es war so offensichtlich. Aber vielleicht wollten es die anderen auch nicht sehen. Oder sie sahen es und schwiegen darüber so, wie er es tat? Oder Alex erpresste sie mit niemanden darüber zu reden oder sie würde dafür sorgen, dass jeder solche Klamotten tragen müsste wie Harper? Oder vielleicht war Harper das böse Genie in der Freundschaft und als beste Freundin half sie natürlich die verbotene Liebesbeziehung zu vertuschen? Oder... er ließ das besser bleiben. Mom durfte ihn eindeutig nicht mehr zwingen zuzuhören, wenn sie über ihren aktuellen Liebesroman und dessen Plot erzählte...

Auf jeden Fall war es ihm jedoch egal. Sie liebten sich. Zwar nicht gerade auf die brüderlich-schwesterliche Art, aber wenn sie so glücklich sind? Dann war es auch ihm egal. Er hoffte nur, dass er bald ihren Eltern die Wahrheit sagte... oder sie sollten zumindest die Babybücher besser verstecken...

Er hoffte jedoch, dass er keine Nichte bekommen würde. Noch so ein Mädchen wie Alex würde die Familie und auch die Welt nicht ertragen. Aber auf jeden Fall musste es für das neue Familienmitglied ein neues Sandwich geben. Vielleicht mit Käse, Senf, Sauerkraut und für das Baby Nutella?

Darüber musste er wirklich nachdenken...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Und da haben wir auch schon ihr Kleines... und da ist auch schon der Herzschlag."

Fasziniert blickte er auf den kleinen Monitor auf dem ihr Kind, seines und Alexs, zu sehen war. Es erschien so winzig, aber der Herzschlag erschien ihm so stark. Ihr Baby war stark.  
Trotz seiner Eltern war es stark.

Ohne das er es richtig mitbekam, nahm er Alex Hand in die seine und als er in ihr Gesicht sah... erblickte er das gleiche Staunen, das auch ihn erfasst hatte.

Es war egal, dass sie noch nicht mit ihrer Wohnung und dem Babyzimmer fertig waren. Ebenso wie es egal war, dass sie ihrer Familie noch nichts gesagt hatten. Sie wurden Eltern. Es würde bald ein Wesen geben, dass ihn Papa und Alex Mama nannte. Dies war das einzig Wichtige...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Nun... wollen wir das Geschlecht wissen oder nicht?" Die Frage brannte schon seit dem letzten Arztbesuch auf seiner Zunge als die Ärztin ihnen gesagt hatte, dass dies bei dem nächsten Besuch möglich wäre. Und nun, wo er dabei war die Wände des zukünftigen Kinderzimmers zu tapezieren, konnte er sich nicht mehr an sich halten.

Alex saß gerade auf einem Stuhl und blätterte gerade durch einen Katalog mit Kinderartikeln, doch bei seiner Frage blickte sie auf.

"Nun... also ICH will es wissen, aber du kannst natürlich unwissend bleiben."

Gelassen blätterte sie weiter im Katalog. Sie hatte gerade das perfekte Kinderbett bekommen und es war noch nicht mal so teuer! Nun, mit etwas Magie war es nicht so teuer. Sie durfte es nur nicht Justin sagen...

Aber selbst wenn, beschweren durfte er sich nicht. Schließlich hatte er selbst etwas Magie genutzt um diese Wohnung zu bekommen. Eine Wohnung, dessen eines Zimmer er gerade mit einer Zootapete tapezierte.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber das Kaufen dieser Rollen hatte es ihr deutlicher als alles andere gemacht, dass sie wirklich ein Baby bekam. Sie würde eine Mama werden und Justin würde der Papa sein. Das was sie früher als Kinder gespielt hatten, wurde Realität.

Aus diesem Grund wandte sie sich auch wieder dem Katalog zu, während sich Justin nach einem simplen "Ich auch." wieder der Wand zuwandte. Schließlich sollte ihr Baby nur das Beste vom Besten bekommen und dafür mussten sie beide noch einiges erledigen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Über die Jahre war es für ihn normal geworden seine beiden Ältesten zusammen zu sehen. Sie spielten sich zwar regelmäßig Streiche, doch wenn es Probleme gab, dann waren sie füreinander da.

Nun... eigentlich war es eher Justin, der Alex immer wieder aus der Patsche half. Er liebte seine kleine Prinzessin, aber ihre Ideen waren mitunter wirklich haarsträubend. Wenn gleich nicht alle so schlimm waren wie manche von Max. Er verstand immer noch nicht wie der Junge auf seine letzte Sandwichidee gekommen war...

Aber egal. Auf jeden Fall war es nichts Neues für ihn und seine beiden Ältesten vor ihm stehen zu sehen. Er wusste, gleich würde einer der Beiden (*hust* Alex *hust*) gestehen, dass er etwas angestellt hatte. Genauso wusste er jedoch auch, dass einer der Beiden (*hust* Justin *hust*) dieses Problem schon wieder aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

Doch selbst mit dieser Vorgeschichte hätte er niemals erahnen können, was diese Beiden ihnen kurz vor dem Abendessen erzählen würden. Er war dankbar, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte, den sonst hätte sich dies über den ganzen Tisch verteilt, weil er so lachen musste.

Es musste ein Witz sein. So musste es einfach sein. Doch die ernsten Mienen von Alex und Justin sagten ihm mehr als tausend Worte, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er war so dankbar, dass Theresa das Ruder in die Hand nahm. Schnell war Max, der kein bisschen überrascht erschien, aus dem Raum geschickt und sie waren nur noch zu viert.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte, darum überließ er das Reden seiner geliebten Ehefrau, die einfach nur mühsam beherrscht verlangte, dass ihre Kinder sich erklären sollten.

Er hörte wie sie von ihrem Urlaub sprachen, wo sie einander vergessen hatten. Wo sie vergessen hatten, dass sie Geschwister waren und sich nur noch an ihre Gefühle füreinander erinnerten. Gefühle, die sie auch jetzt noch beherrschten, und nicht so waren wie Geschwister eigentlich fühlen sollten.  
Sie erzählten von den Arztbesuchen und einer eigenen Wohnung, von ersten Babysachen, die sie gekauft haben, und, dass es ein Junge werden sollte, doch am Ende hörte er nur noch ihre Bitte, dass sie und ihre Familie akzeptiert werden sollten.

Er hörte es, aber er verstand es nicht.

Sie waren Geschwister. Bruder und Schwester. Sie durften, nein, sie WAREN kein Paar, denn sie waren Geschwister. Sie teilten sich das gleiche Blut, die gleichen Eltern, das gleiche Heim und die gleiche Erziehung. Dies war unmöglich.

Er oder Theresa hätten gemerkt, wenn sie so einen großen Fehler gemacht hätten. Sie waren GUTE Eltern. Ihre Kinder waren NORMAL.

Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und sein Blick wieder auf seinen Sohn und seine Tochter fiel, sah er nur deren Händen, die ineinander verschlungen waren.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Müde blickte sie auf das kleine, rosige Gesicht, das ihr verknautscht entgegen sah. Es sah genauso erschöpft aus wie sie sich fühlte, aber schließlich hatten sie ja auch fast 16 Stunden Arbeit hinter sich.

Trotzdem konnte Alex nicht anders als das strahlende Lächeln von Justin zu erwidern, der auf sie herunter blickte. Er lag neben ihr auf dem Bett, den Arm um sie geschlungen. Es schien nicht bequem für ihn zu sein, aber sein Gesicht verriet nichts davon.

Er schien einfach nur glücklich zu sein.

Ebenso wie sie.

Und Max, Harper und Zeke, die eben das Zimmer mit strahlenden Gesichtern betraten.

"Na, wie geht es meinem kleinen Neffen?", waren Maxs begrüßende Worte, während Harper mit einem Quietschen an ihr Bett eilte und dabei ein großes Schaf schwenkte. Nur Zeke war etwas ruhiger, aber auch das nur minimal. Schnell war er an Justins Seite und begrüßte diesen mit komischen Lauten und einer "coolen" Umarmung... zumindest nach seiner Definition cool.

Dies wurde jedoch schnell durch Harper unterbrochen.  
"Ohhhh, er ist soooo süß! Einfach perfekt!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, doch das war sowohl Alex als auch Justin egal. Das Wichtige war nur Harpers Blick, der ihnen mehr als alles andere zeigte, dass sie ihre Familie akzeptierte. Genauso wie auch Zekes Gesicht nichts anderes verriet als Freude darüber nun "Onkel Zeke" zu sein.

Diese Drei waren die Einzigen, die die komplette Wahrheit wussten, und diese auch akzeptierten. Anders als ihre Mum und Dad... doch diese Gedanken verdrängten alle.

Stattdessen widmeten sich alle der heutigen Hauptperson: Jason Anthony Russo, 3000 Gramm schwer, 50 cm groß und mit zehn kleinen Zehen und zehn kleinen Fingern. Er war gesund und perfekt.

Nichts hätte diesen Tag für die kleine Familie besser machen können, bis sich auf einmal die Tür vorsichtig öffnete und Alex und Justin zum ersten Mal seit der Aussprache ihre Eltern sahen.

Vielleicht... vielleicht wurde ja doch noch alles gut und diese neun Monate würden ein komplettes glücklich-bis-ans-Ende-ihrer-Tage-Ende haben. Doch dies... dies würde nur die Zukunft zeigen.

 

Ende


End file.
